1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to persistent iteration over a database tree structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Within various computing environments, computer systems may have a data model in which the data is organized into a tree-like structure. Due to various factors, challenges arise in traversing over the tree structure.